Makorra Moments
by WildHeart22
Summary: A collection of oneshots, one for each letter of the alphabet, that center around events in Mako and Korra's life. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. A Ablaze

**This is a series of one-shots featuring Makorra moments :) They will all be in the point of view of Korra because I can't really write in the point of view of Mako. For some reason I just can't do it. Each story is prompted by one word that is going in alphabetical order. So the first chapter will be prompted by a word starting with A, the next chapter B, and so on. To choose what word I would use to prompt the story, I pulled a dictionary out, flipped to a random page in each letter section, and closed my eyes, put my finger on the page, and whatever word/definition of word my finger was on I used that word :) Okay, now that that's explained I hope you enjoy the stories :D**

* * *

_**Ablaze**_

* * *

"I hate this! It sucks! Why do I have to learn anyway?!" For once I wasn't screaming these things about my airbending training. Or shouting them at Tenzin.

"Korra, you need to learn to cook. I'm not always going to be there to cook your dinner for you." Mako spoke sternly but he smiled when I looked up at him.

"Ugh! Why not? We can just stay right next to each other and do what the other one can't. Everything's solved.

He laughed out loud and just shook his head.

"I love you, but you are insane."

I looked back to the still stiff noodles sticking out of the pan.

"This is taking forever Mako! Can't we hurry it up somehow? Or at least leave the kitchen?"

"I can. You will not because the second you leave the room could be the second it starts burning." I groaned as Mako walked out into the dining room of the air temple.

I glared at the noodles which refused to soften. An idea popped into my head and almost tried it immediately, but decided to ask Mako first to be safe.

I stepped out into the dining room but Mako was nowhere in sight. I sighed before walking back into the kitchen to glower at the still in-edible food.

I shrugged, deciding to just go ahead of with my plan.

I made a small flame in my hand and launched it at the underneath of the large pot on the stove.

Before I even had a second to appreciate a job well done, all the noodles caught fire. I yelled out in surprise as the flames reached out and hit my hand. I held it to my chest as I bent water from the sink over the pot with one hand.

The fire was already out by the time Mako got back about two minutes later. This gave me no time at all to come up with an excuse as to why there had just been a fire while I was trying to boil some damn noodles.

"Korra. What did you do?" His voice was quiet while he stared around at the mess I had created.

I stammered for an excuse while he closed his eyes tightly. I could tell that he was trying to control his anger.

"I uh…" finally I just opted for the truth. "I tried to speed the cooking up by making the fire underneath the pot bigger…but it just kinda…caught fire."

"All you had to do was turn the burner up, Korra! You almost burnt the whole kitchen down!"

I pouted and looked back at the mess I had created. I sighed before reaching out to grab a rag before searching for cleaning solution.

"What are you doing?" I gritted my teeth at his tone.

"Looking for something to clean this up." I tried to keep the attitude out of my voice since I _had_ been the one to just almost burn the kitchen down.

I finally found some blue liquid in a spray bottle and figured that it would work.

I suddenly cried out in pain as I jerked my hand away from the spray bottle to cradle it to my chest once again. Then I remembered that I had burnt my hand when the stove had been set ablaze.

Mako rushed to my side, forgetting his earlier annoyance. He knelt on the floor next to me to check out my hand. He gently grabbed it and pulled it away from my body.

I grimaced when I saw it. It was red and blistering.

"Ow." I couldn't help it. It just popped out of my mouth.

Mako just looked at me before breaking into a grin and shaking his head.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement, Korra.

I laughed along with him. He pulled me to his chest, cautious to be gentle with my burnt hand.

"You know what, Korra? We should really just stick to me cooking for you." He chuckled, but I knew that he was being serious.

I knew that by saying that, he was trying to tell me to stay out of the kitchen without making it sound like an order that I would then have to refuse.

"See city boy? If you just listened to me more often then things wouldn't catch on fire."

He opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head, smiling.

"Very true. Including myself when you get a little too angry."

I smiled back at him before reaching up to kiss him. We both pulled away when I tried to put my hands behind his neck, hurting my hand again in the process.

"Come on, I'll take care of your hand for you." We both walked back to my room where he proceeded to treat and wrap my hand.

We sat there talking amongst other things, and he ended up apologizing for acting like a jerk when he saw the kitchen.

And that's when we remembered. My eyes widened and his did the same.

I froze when I heard Tenzin's furious voice coming from the kitchen.

"KORRA!WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Five more words and it would've hit 1000 :) **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. B Blind

_**Blind**_

* * *

I can't believe it. She's always been so strong. I just can't believe that Asami is blind now.

I only half-way listened to the doctor explain why it happened and how to help her through it. I barely noticed when he left the room and Mako, Bolin and I were the only ones left. We all stood next to each other, staring at her unconscious body.

I looked to Bolin who I heard sobbing next to me. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I knew it was the worst for him since Asami is his girlfriend. He hugged me back and was suddenly sobbing grossly on my shoulder.

I patted his back, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably getting snot all over me. I looked to Mako who just looked back at me with worry. I figured it was both for his brother and Asami.

I couldn't help but replay in my mind what happened.

'_Hey Korra! Do you wanna come with Bolin and I to the city? We're just gonna go for a walk and see some of the shops.' Asami stood off to the side of the meditation pavilion._

_I sighed. People really didn't know not to bother someone when they were meditating._

'_shopping? Um…no thanks.' I kept my eyes closed._

'_We don't have to shop, just go for a walk.' I groaned inwardly. There was no way of getting out of this._

'_Fine.' I heard Asami squeal excitedly before rushing off, most likely to find Bolin._

_I took a deep breath, ready to get back to meditating with the short time I had left before she was back._

'_Hey, Korra.' I sighed, finally giving up on meditation._

_I turned to look at Mako._

'_As happy as I am to see you, I've told you before not to bother me when I'm meditating.'_

'_Sorry. Just wanted to see what you and Asami were talking about.'_

'_Nosey. She invited me to go to the city with her and Bolin. She said just to walk around, but I know she's going to make me shop.'_

_He laughed at the face I made when I said shop._

'_I'll go with you and try to save you.' I grinned._

'_That's why I love you.'_

_When we made it to the city, we walked peacefully around for about twenty minutes before Asami tried to make me go into some dress store with her. Mako and I broke away from them immediately. We agreed to meet up at Narook's for lunch._

_Mako and I stayed in the park for most of the time. We sat by the bridge and stared at the water, or just walked around enjoying each other's company._

_Before we were even supposed to meet, Mako and I ran into Asami and Bolin in the park. We ended up sitting in the grass next to a small pond, talking and watching the turtle-ducks._

_It was so peaceful. I should have realized that nobody had walked by, that nobody had made a sound, that no creatures but the turtle-ducks were around. I should have been wary after the turtle-ducks all scattered for no reason. I should have known that something wasn't right._

_But I didn't. I didn't realize that the remainder of the equalists, the only ones left, had grouped together. I didn't realize that they were hiding in the bushes._

_I had been laughing at something Bolin said; something about how I had tried to kill him by ditching them while dress shopping._

_I was still smiling when I felt something wrap around my wrist. I whipped around to see what it was and was pulled from my sitting position to lying on my back._

_I was momentarily too surprised to see an equalist weapon to try and fight it. _

_That didn't last long. I tried tugging my arm away, but I saw the equalist jump out of the bush and felt another of their weapons wrap around my other wrist._

_By now, the others had jumped to action and I saw Mako shoot a blast of fire at the equalist who was on the end of the weapons. The fire managed to snap on cord but not the other. The others were busy with more equalists. I managed to free my other hand. I was fighting and we were winning. Until more jumped out. I felt another cord wrap around my ankle. Before I could do anything, the equalist had pulled on the cord and I lost my balance, landing flat on my back. The cord released but I couldn't stand right away, there were too many equalist coming towards me to have time to stand. _

_I started launching fire from my feet at them. That gave me time to stand. But they were all circling me. When I looked, I found Bolin, Asami, and Mako holding their own, but still too busy to help._

_I was starting to get angry. This was supposed to be over. We had defeated Amon._

_As I fought one equalist, I felt one hit me in the back with something. I couldn't hold in a cry of pain but managed to turn and elbow him in the face._

'_Korra!' I heard Mako call my name, and I knew it was because I had cried out._

'_I'm fine!' I answered him._

'_Not for long, Avatar!' I felt something wrap around my arm once again. I started struggling with it, but couldn't get my arm free. I continued attacking them with my other and my legs._

_When I felt something hit my wrist again, I automatically tried to pull away before it could wrap around it, but it just made it worse. It was tighter now than it would have been._

_I continued trying to attack with my feet, but eventually they were caught by the same weapons as my wrists. I was still standing, but my feet and arms were being pulled away from me to keep me still. I could hear the others still fighting. The equalists were blocking me from their sight. I tried to attack them with my fire breath but it wouldn't reach. Then I felt a chi-blocker's hits. Any hope I had of saving myself disappeared with them._

'_You're weak avatar. You couldn't even save yourself. You're a failure. The world depended on you and you've failed them. Avatar Aang must be stirring in his grave.' I felt my anger and despair boiling up._

_He had struck my most sensitive nerve._

'_Korra!' Of course Mako would have heard the bastard. But by the sound of it, he was too busy with his own equalists._

'_You rely on everyone else, put them all in danger, because you can't even save yourself. You're weak.'_

_I couldn't even control my anger. And I couldn't do anything. I felt myself go into the avatar state. _

'_ENOUGH!' My voice wasn't my own, it was the voice of all of the avatars before me._

_I felt myself pull the cords out of their hands, freeing myself. I felt myself send a ring of fire around me, effectively scaring off or crisping the equalist surrounding me. I turned to face the ones who had been attacking my friends. I was now about five feet up in the air on a tornado of air._

_I made a mini earthquake, knocking the equalists to the ground. I couldn't control myself as I took water out of the pond and lifted one high into the air with airbending. He hit the ground again with a thud and didn't move. By now all of the equalists had run. I saw one who was running away. I blasted fire at his retreating back. I was horrified at what was happening. Before the past avatars could char him, I felt something within me conflict with them. I knew it was Aang. He was stopping this. As the man ran, I floated to the ground. _

_As I came out of the avatar state, I sank to my knees and then fell onto my side._

'_korra!' I felt Mako wrap his arms around me._

'_Korra, are you okay?' What a stupid question. Of course I wasn't okay. Hadn't he seen what I had just done?_

'_No.' I didn't look at him. How could I after what just happened._

'_Korra? What's wrong? Are you hurt?'_

_I just shook my head. I didn't even know if I was hurt. I hadn't checked._

'_Mako! Asami's hurt.' I felt Mako's hold loosen, but he didn't let go._

'_help her.'_

"Korra? Are you okay?" Mako was looking at me worriedly.

I nodded, realizing that I had been crying. Bolin pulled away, hearing Mako's question.

I wiped at my tears before looking back at Asami.

"Korra? What's wrong?" I knew I was surprising them by crying. I hadn't cried yet and they didn't know how I felt about what I had done. I had blocked it out with my worry for Asami, but now I no longer could.

"I killed that guy." The tears flowed from my eyes and I sunk to my knees, ignoring the chair next to me.

"Korra!" Mako and Bolin rushed to my side.

"I killed him. I didn't mean to kill him!" I spoke through my tears and I felt Mako's arms encircle me.

"Korra, you didn't kill him. That wasn't you. It wasn't your fault."

Bolin sat next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Korra, there was nothing you could do. You can't control the avatar state yet. You may be able to go into it, but you still can't control it when you get out of control like that."

I cried harder, remembering how helpless I had been to stop myself.

"Bolin!" Mako scolded his brother when he say Korra crying harder.

"Sorry! I was trying to help!"

My stomach hurt from crying so hard and I thought I might be sick when my mind kept replaying the equalist hitting the ground over and over again.

"Korra…" Mako's voice was quiet as he pulled me to his chest.

Eventually, I stopped crying.

Mako had pulled me into the chair with him.

"You saved us, Korra. We couldn't have faced them and won without you."

I took a deep breath. He was right. I looked at Asami's still form again. If I hadn't done what I did, she could be a lot worse than blind. And so could everyone else. And I would probably have been kidnapped or killed and Republic city would be without their avatar.

What had happened was terrible. But if it hadn't happened, things would be way worse. I had saved multiple people and even if it was at a high cost, I had done the right thing.

And as upset as I had been, when Mako showed me an article in the newspaper about what happened, along with a picture a reporter had managed to snap of me in the avatar state, I couldn't help my reaction.

"I look so badass!"

* * *

**Okay, I know I got really off the topic of Asami being blind, but I feel like the story came together okay :)**

**Reviews are welcome :D**


	3. C Caffiene

_**C- Caffeine**_

"Korra, no."

"Why not? Come on Tenzin! Please?!"

"No! You don't need a drink that gives you energy! You've got enough energy as it is!" The airbending master held the caffeinated drink high above his head where I couldn't reach it.

"C'mon Tenzin! I would only use it in the mornings when you make me get up at five to train!" I stopped trying to jump up and reach the small cup and turned on my pouty face.

"Fine. But not until morning! Which means you're getting up at four thirty tomorrow!

"Yay! Thanks Tenzin!" I grabbed the cup and ran off, just barely hearing what Tenzin said afterwards.

"I'm going to regret that."

"Mako! Mako!" I pounded on his door, excited about telling him about the drink Tenzin had given her.

"What? Why didn't you just open the door?" I rushed in to his room as soon as he opened the door.

"Look what Tenzin gave me!" I held the cup up tp his face so he could see.

"What is it?" He stared at the dark liquid suspiciously.

"It's a caffeine drink! It gives you energy." Mako gave me a strange look as I hopped up and down in place.

"And how much did you drink?"

"None, why?" I stopped jumping and gave him a quizzical look.

He shook his head with a smile. "No reason."

I shrugged. "I'm not allowed to drink it until tomorrow when Tenzin gets me up at four thirty."

"Four thirty? Usually you get up at five thirty."

"Yeah, but it's my punishment for having it. He's making me get up early."

"I bet you used your pout face. I would punish you too." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I hate to tell you this city boy, but you're the only one who can't resist my pouting face. Tenzin just ignores it."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Korra! Meelo bit my hand!" I heard Ikki scream from down the hall.

Mako laughed at the face i pulled.

"He's your brother! You deal with him!"

Silence.

"You're gonna make a great mother someday you know." I shrugged at his sarcasm.

"Korra. You're supposed to be in bed. It's ten o' clock." Tenzin's voice was angry but there was irritation too. I knew he wasn't happy to catch me in Mako's room after I was supposed to be in bed.

"Sorry, we were talking." I shrugged before giving Mako a quick wave and following Tenzin out of the room.

The next morning Tenzin came into my room at four thirty exactly and woke me up like he always does before walking back out of the room.

I covered my head with my blankets again, not wanting to move. I was dragging myself out of bed when I caught sight of the cup on my nightstand.

I grabbed it and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp.

I sighed when it had no effect. "I bet he was lying just to get me up earlier."

I got ready and was just finishing putting my hair up in its usual fashion when I realized that my foot was tapping. I stopped and sighed as I sank back down on my bed. I thought about laying back down and hoping Tenzin didn't get too mad, but I was surprised when I realized that I didn't want to go back to sleep. I shrugged before walking over to my door and putting my parka on. I knew that eventually I would start sweating and take it off, but right now it was cold out. By the time I had almost made it out of the hallway, I was almost jumping up and down.

I ended up running to Mako's room to get him up too.

I flew in and jumped onto his bed, jumping up and down.

"Mako! Wake up! Wake up, wake up , wake up!"

"Ikki! It's too early!" He swatted his hand at me and I continued jumping up and down.

"Makoooooooo! It's me! Get up! Get up!"

Mako turned to look at me with surprise. "Korra? I thought you were Ikki…you drank that energy stuff didn't you?"

"Yeah! Come on! It's time for me to train!" I grabbed his hand before racing out of the room.

I was jerked to a halt when Mako stopped me before we left the room.

"Korra I have to get dressed."

"Huuury!"

I waited outside, jumping up and down until he came back out, dressed like he usually was.

"Okay come on!" I grabbed his arm and almost literally dragged him to where I was supposed to meet Tenzin.

When Tenzin saw us coming he got a weird look on his face. I just shrugged it off and raced right up to him, still bouncing when I stopped.

"What are you gonna teach me today? Am I going to go through the gates? Am I gonna fight someone? Ooh do I get to try a glider out? Am I going to learn to drive?!"

I saw Tenzin rapidly blinking at my questions and was confused, but I proceeded to race around in circles. I started chasing the flying lemurs, laughing loudly. I saw Mako and Tenzin talking out of the corner of my eye and raced back over.

"Can I fight Mako? Can I can I can I can I can I?" I saw Mako frown at me.

"Korra! We had meditation planned today, remember?"

I heard Mako laugh and saw him shake his head. I shrugged before running over to the meditation pavilion.

I sat down before promptly standing back up, running in a circle and sitting back down.

Tenzin sat down in front of me.

He closed his eyes and started to meditate and I took that as my cue to do the same.

A few seconds later I had run up to the gates and weaved my way through them without touching a single one while Tenzin watched me. When I made it to the other side, I grinned at Tenzin.

"I'm a master airbender now!" Tenzin took a deep breath before speaking.

"Korra. The gates weren't spinning." I looked back at the gates to see their lack of motion.

"So make them spin!" I saw Tenzin shake his head and sigh before blowing a gust of air into the gates.

I ran right forward, heading straight into them. They all hit me every second but I kept running forward until I made it out.

"I win!" I saw Tenzin and Mako both standing at the other side with their mouths hanging open.

"Korra…you just got hit by every single gate and still ran right through them." Mako was the first to be able to talk.

"I win!" I started racing around again, running once again through the now unmoving gates.

An hour later, I was still running in circles. Tenzin had decided to end training early for some reason so I was just running circles around a sitting, silent Mako. He sat there with his head in his hands. He seemed irritated for some reason.

"Hey Mako! Hey Kor-" Bolin cut off when he saw me running in circles.

"Uh…Korra…what are you doing?"

"Whadda you mean?"

"Well...you're just uh…running in circles…around Mako." Bolin gave me a strange look and I just kept running.

"She had an energy drink," Mako explained from where he sat.

"Oh…who's idea was that?" I stopped running while he looked pointedly at Mako.

"Wasn't me. Tenzin gave it to her."

"Why the hell would he do that?!"

"I think Korra was annoying him until he gave in." Bolin nodded.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired.

I wobbled on my feet a little before speaking.

"Mako, I need more of that energy drink."

I sat heavily on the ground before passing out.


	4. D Dangle

_**Dangle**_

* * *

"Makooooooo! Mako! Mako! MAKO!"

"Yes, Korra?" I saw Mako walking towards me as I stood in front of the gates screaming my head off.

"I'm Booored!" He blinked slowly at me.

"What do you think I'm supposed to do about it?" I frowned at him.

"I don't know! Stop being boring and entertain me!" My voice came out whinier than I intended it to be and I felt my face form into a pout.

He sighed. "Stop pouting. You know I can't stand that."

"Then entertain me!"

"What do you want to do then Korra?" I tried not to answer too quickly so that he knew I had had a plan before I even called him over.

"Hmm…ooh! Go through the gates!" I grinned at him.

"Oh no! I'm not doing that!" I frowned again.

"Why? Think you can't handle it? If an airbending failure like me can do that then so can you!"

He frowned at my choice of words. "Your training has been going that well huh?"

"Don't you try to change the subject." I winced when he spoke though.

My training hadn't been going so well at all. Ever since I had airbending during my fight with Amon, and while in the avatar state, I had only been able to produce the smallest puff of air. Not even enough to get the gates moving.

"You know, you're not a failure, Korra. You just need more training to master airbending." I shrugged, not willing to get into this conversation right now and point out that just to get me able to airbend it took a masked murderer taking my bending and almost killing us.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go get Ikki or Jinora and have them start the gates!" I raced off before he could say no.

"Jinora!" I ran up to her, stopping in front of her.

She turned around, book in hand, giving me an un-amused look.

"Yes Korra?" Is it just me or am I irritating a lot of people today? Good.

"I need you to start up the gates."

She blinked at me in amazement.

"But you hate the gates." I shrugged.

"I want Mako to go through them."

"DO IT JINORA!" I saw Meelo run into the room. "I wanna see Mako go through the gates!"

I grinned and Jinora just shook her head before following me out of the room.

When we reached the gates again I saw Mako sitting there, staring at them disapprovingly.

"MAKO!" Ikki came running out from behind me where I didn't even know she had been standing.

She jumped onto his back before yelling questions about my airbending in his ear.

"Did you know that Korra can't airbend good yet? Did you know that she can make it through the gates now? Did you know that she hates the gates?"

The questions slowly progressed until they became about our relationship.

"Do you love Korra? Are you gonna marry her? Oooh! Can I be the flower girl at your wedding? Do you guys kiss a lo-"

"IKKI!" I pulled her off of Mako before carrying her by the waist to the meditation pavilion and setting her down.

"Shut up and meditate." I walked back to join a smirking Mako and Jinora.

When I reached them, I walked between them, pushing both their faces to the side.

"Stop smirking."

Deciding that going through the gates would be a good way to break the embarrassment, I got into the correct stance before looking back at a still grinning Jinora and nodding.

She nodded back before blasting air at the gates, causing them to spin.

I took a deep breath before jumping into them. I spun and twisted and followed the currents the gates were giving off. I was almost to the end when I felt the currents change. Before I slammed into tone of the boards, I altered my course so that I still followed the air.

When I made it to the end, I glared at Jinora, knowing that It was her that had changed the movement of the gates, trying to make it more challenging no doubt.

I glared at her before speaking.

"You're so lucky I'm getting good at being a leaf." Jinora just shrugged innocently.

"A leaf?" Mako raised an eyebrow at me.

"Never mind." I waved a hand in front of my face dismissively. "It's your turn."

"My answer is still no." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, fine. I accept the compliment." I shrugged before turning around as if to walk away.

"Wait." Bingo.

"What compliment?" His golden eyes bore into my turned back.

I turned to face him while Jinora and Ikki watched from a few feet away, giggling and whispering.

"Oh, just that you're too afraid to try and do something that I can do effortlessly. It says a lot about how you think I'm better." I heard Jinora and Ikki laugh at that.

His jaw dropped. I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side, raising my eyebrow challengingly.

He stammered with his words for a second before he was able to speak. "Fine!"

He walked over to the gates and I nodded at Jinora, trying to keep from laughing when I saw how off his stance was. It was fine if he was going to attack someone, but he wasn't in a…leafy stance.

As soon as the gates started spinning Mako dived in. He was instantly knocked back out after making it by the first board.

I couldn't hold in a laugh when he was flung back out, somehow managing to keep his footing. He looked back at me to see me laughing and dived back in, this time thinking it through first. He had changed his tactic this time and it worked for a while. He would jump from being flat against one board to another, moving at the right timing to not get hit. But after his fourth jump, one of the gates collided with him, knocking him into another one and then another and another until he was knocked back out flat on his back.

He tried, and failed, to get up and dust himself off with his dignity still in tact.

"Okay, I'm not an airbender. At all."

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope."

"Oh, you think it's so funny?" He was still smiling so I knew that he wasn't mad.

"Yeah, I do." He walked over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Makooo!" I whined, trying to get out of his grip.

"Nope! You have to stay here now. You're not being nice." I laughed at how uncharacteristically playful he was being.

Especially after getting his ass kicked at something I currently excelled at. I tried to slip away under his arms but he just held me tighter and laughed. I even tried to take my feet off the ground so that he had to hold my weight, but he continued to keep me in his embrace.

Finally, I had no other choice. I went up on my toes and kissed him, placing my hands on his back the best I could with my upper arms pinned to my sides. As I expected, his arms loosened around me and I pulled away, laughing my head off and racing out of his reach.

I heard Jinora and Ikki cheering and rolled my eyes. I raced away with a grinning Mako on my trail. I towards a small forest and climbed into the first tree I came too, getting a boost from lifting the earth under me. I was high into the tree, out of reach of Mako by several feet even when I let my feet hang down.

Mako stopped at the bottom of the tree and looked up at me. I saw him looking around for a way to climb up.

"That's cheating Korra. I can't earthbend." I grinned at him when he put on a fake scowl.

"Okay, the climb that tree." I pointed to a tree nearby that had lower branches. He struggled up it and I gave him a little boost with a rock under his foot.

When he was in it, he reached his hand out and grabbed my foot. I grinned before launching myself away, into a higher branch.

"Kooraa! You're cheating! Mako can't climb trees like that!" Ikki was pouting below us.

I shrugged. "Well, I guess he'll just have to learn." Mako shook his head at my antics.

"I've obviously got Ikki on my side. And she's an airbender Korra."

"Yeah!" Ikki blasted air at Mako, boosting him higher in the tree. He just managed to keep his balance on a thick branch.

"Yeah, I noticed she could bend air." I put as much sarcasm as I could on my words as I could, hoping he didn't notice the sour expression I knew would be on my face.

Suddenly, Ikkki was up in the tree next to me. She jumped up in the tree far above me, using air to make herself reach the to. I frowned at her before jumping to the left. Mako and I clumsily moved through the tree, laughing and taunting each other. Ikki gracefully leaped from branch to branch above us until Tenzin yelled at her to stop playing in trees and learning bad habits from me.

Ikki and Tenzin took off to go inside and help Pema with dinner and Tenzin gave me a look that clearly said: Stop corrupting my children.

I shrugged it off and Mako and I continued our clumsy climbing. I finally came to a dead end at the last tree before the cliff. I turned to face Mako, shrugging when I realized our game was over. I settled on the branch, sighing.

He settled next to me and put his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. Just a few minutes later, I started getting anxious.

"What?" At the look I gave him, he elaborated, "you were fidgeting."

"Huh. I'm just bored." He laughed.

"I knew you would be after not too long. You can never just relax and do nothing, let your mind wander like I can."

"If I let my mind wander, that would be terrible practice for when I have to meditate."

"Is that your only excuse?" I looked up at Mako.

"No. Well, yes. Okay, that was an excuse, but if I let my mind wander than it goes places I don't want it to go. And plus, I get bored easily." I grinned at him and he just shook his head back at me.

"You're afraid of your own mind? Do you hear voices?" He whispered the second part and I glared at him before punching his shoulder.

"Shut up!" He just laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes, suddenly pulling away and scrambling over to another branch.

He tried to copy my pout, but failed miserably. I laughed when it turned out to look more like he just smelled something disgusting.

He managed to gracefully jump to my branch once again, but when he landed, the branch shook, causing my footing to fail me from where I had been crouching. I fell backwards, barely managing to catch my hand on the branch.

"Mako!" I glared at him, immediately pissed.

With my free hand, I tried to bring the earth up from under the tree so I could stand. When nothing happened, I looked down. And immediately regretted it. My eyes widened when I saw that I had climbed out onto a branch far beyond the cliffside. I couldn't even see the bottom. I grasped the branch with my other hand, gasping. "Mako! I'm going to kill you!"

"Korra!"He reached his hand down towards me but I didn't dare grab it. That would just cause him to fall.

"Get Tenzin! NOW!" He nodded before scrambling clumsily down the tree and racing off.

If only Tenzin hadn't made Ikki go inside. But dinner should be almost done….maybe Mako would meet them halfway and I wouldn't have to hang hear for too long.

Or maybe I would fall to my death. I hope not. I haven't even got to use a glider yet.

…

After about five minutes (that felt like an hour) I started to get anxious. I didn't like dangling here at all. I didn't know what was taking so long, but I was done waiting. I started swinging on the branch, ignoring the sting the rough bark caused. Once I had built up some velocity, I swung my legs up, trying to make them reach the branch. All I managed to do was kick myself in the face. I knew I couldn't just swing and jump, I didn't know how far away from the earth I was or if I could make the jump.

I felt the branch shake slightly and looked up in hope that someone that could help had come. All I saw was a flying lemur.

"Oh come on! Unless you have opposable thumbs then get out of here!"

The lemur just cocked his head to the side and stared at me. I continued to struggle to get back up on the branch and I had almost managed to get my chest pulled up onto it when I heard a huge _BOOM!_

I yelled before falling down back into my prior dangling position, yanking on my shoulders as I did so. It felt like I had almost dislocated my shoulders and it hurt like hell. When I looked up, I saw that the sky had grown dark and cloudy. Thunder.

"Dammit!" I glared at the lemur, the only person around at the moment.

It just stared back at me. I sighed before shifting my right hand a little on the branch. How my luck was going right about now, I would probably get struck by lightning. Just as I thought that, I saw a flash of light go across the dark sky as though in warning. And that was right before the rain started coming down.

"I'm going to kill him," I grumbled. I tried pulling myself up again, but my shoulders ached from their earlier torment.

I had to stop wiggling around because I felt the branch becoming slicker and I was afraid that my hands would slip right off the branch.

I usually didn't mind rain. After all, if my clothes got too wet I could just bend it out. But now my arms were kind of busy to bend any water, or any other element for that matter.

"Korra!" My head snapped up from where I had been staring at the lemur to see Tenzin and Mako running towards the tree.

I contemplated complaining but figured it wouldn't be a good idea since they were the ones that were going to save me from falling hundreds of feet.

Tenzin stopped at the base of the tree and Mako came to a stop a step or two away, as though he was afraid that I would kill him after I got to solid ground.

I saw Tenzin start airbending without a word. Yep. He's mad. He didn't even lecture me yet.

"Let go." He nodded at me.

I didn't like the thought of letting go of the only thing keeping me from a fatal fall, but it's hard not to trust a master airbender. I let go, wincing as my arms fell to my sides.

My feet were on something solid, but when I looked down there was nothing but air. I saw Mako's eyes widen as I hovered in the air. I grinned. "I'm flying!"

I caught Tenzin's un-amused stare and promptly shut up. Tenzin made the air I was standing on move slowly to the earth again. As soon as my feet were on the ground again, Mako ran forward and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm wet and cold and I almost died, Mako. I do not want a hug right now. I want to go inside and be warm and eat food." He pulled away, smiling slightly still.

I felt a weight land on my shoulder, making me jump. When I turned my head, I came face to face with big brown eyes set in a head with way too large ears. The lemur.

"What do you want?" The lemur licked my face in response.

I jerked my head away. "Eww! I can handle polar bear dog slobber, I will not tolerate lemur spit!"

I heard Mako laugh and saw Tenzin raise an eyebrow at me. I grabbed the lemur and tried to pry it off of my shoulder but it just clung to me and made little chirping noises.

"Tenzin! What's this thing's issue?"

"I think it likes you…I can't imagine why." I frowned at him.

I finally managed to get the lemur off my shoulder and held it out in front of me by its stomach with its legs wiggling underneath it like it was trying to swim in the air.

By now we had already forgotten about my dangle above a cliff.

I tuned it around so it face me. "His eyes are huge."

Mako and Tenzin both shook their heads at my observation.

"She."

"Huh?" I looked up at Tenzin.

"It's a girl. A female." I took another look at its eyes.

"Hmm…it does have girlish eyes." The lemur scrambled out of my hands and jumped on top of my head. I reached up to take it off, but gave up.

"What are you going to name her?" Mako asked me on our way back to the temple.

I had finally resigned and agreed to keep her. She was kinda cute after all…

"Hmmm….that is a very good question. Maybe Mini-Naga." Tenzin and Mako both looked at me with an expression that was clearly calling me stupid.

"Well, what do you two suggest?" I found myself stroking the fur of the lemur on my head.

"Maybe you could name her after someone." Just as Mako said that I caught sight of Lin talking to Pema.

"I always liked hearing the old avatar stories…I especially like Toph. She seemed a lot more like me than anyone else on team avatar."

I saw Tenzin shake his head. "You are the reincarnation of Aang and you are more like Toph. It's strange to grasp."

I shrugged. "Whatever, I'm naming her Toph."

I grinned as I ran towards Lin and Pema.

"Don't think you're not going to be in trouble tomorrow for what happened!" I winced as Tenzin yelled behind me.

Oh well. I may have almost fallen off of a cliff today, and I may be getting punished tomorrow, but I got a pet lemur!

* * *

**Okay, I really didn't care for that one. I had a tough time writing it and I'm not really a fan of it and I feel like it could be a lot better than it is…oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews make my day :D**


	5. F Frozen

_**Frozen**_

* * *

I sat in the snow, meditating like Tenzin had told me to get into the habit of doing every so often. I felt a cold breeze pick my hair up and blow it back. I was trying hard to get into the habit of concentrating and meditating so that if I ever needed to again, I could contact Aang. I couldn't focus though, because a certain firebender was sitting very close to me, distracting me without even trying.

"Korra?" I sighed, my shoulders dropping as I turned to face him.

"What, Mako? I'm trying to meditate." He smirked at me, finding amusement in me being pissed off.

"I never thought that you would be complaining that someone is disturbing your meditation." I rolled my eyes as he twisted his finger in my wolf tail.

"I've been trying to contact Aang." I gave him my signature pout, trying to make him feel bad about being so distracting.

"Have you been able to since he restored your bending?" He pulled his hand away, getting ready for a serious discussion.

"No. And that was only three days ago, don't act like it was years ago." He shrugged at me.

"It feels like it's been more. Especially with how cold it is here…and wet." I laughed when I saw him push his face a little into his signature scarf before shifting so that less of him touched the snow.

"It's not that cold, Mako! It's actually been pretty warm compare to usual. Besides, you're a firebender so you should be able to keep yourself warm perfectly fine." To drive my point home, I let myself fall back into the fluffy snow, making it puff up around me like a cloud.

He scowled at me once the snow had cleared. "You grew up here, so you are a lot more used to this stuff than everyone else."

"Yeah I am. But you better get used to it cool guy, unless you want to end up frozen in a block of ice like Aang." I grinned at him to show that I was only a little serious.

"Whatever. Let's just go inside." He started to stand up, brushing snow off of him.

I continued to sit in the snow, staring up at a now standing Mako. I couldn't help but admire how the sun hit his face, making him seem even more attractive than usual.

"I don't wanna." I turned my head forward to face the soon to be setting sun.

I knew I would have to go in soon anyway since it was going to get dark soon and my mom would be getting dinner ready, but I felt like watching the sun set. When I went back to republic city soon, I wouldn't be able to see sunsets like this so I was going to watch every one of them while I was here.

"Korra, it's cold out. You're going to get sick." He crouched down next to me again, already knowing that this was a lost argument.

"No I'm not. My body is used to the cold. Don't pretend that that's why you want to go inside either. I know it's because you're cold, but you don't want to go inside because you're afraid of my dad." I saw his cheeks turn a brighter red than they had already been from the cold.

"Th-that's not why I want to- I mean I'm not afraid of-"

"Oh hush. I don't care, but I'm not going in. I'm going to watch all the sunsets I can while I'm here. You don't see sunsets in the city like you do here. Sit out here with me. Start a fire and you'll be warmer."

He scoffed at my idea. "With all this snow on the ground? Impossible."

I gave him a look. "You're an idiot." I shook my head as I used waterbending to move some snow away from a small area so that he could start a fire without it being smothered by the snow. "How do you think the men on hunting trips stay warm and alive? You clear the snow. Although it is a lot harder without waterbending."

"Oh. I just figured that you were all cold-blooded or something." I blinked slowly at him.

"I hope you never change." I looked him in the eyes.

He smiled softly at me and opened his mouth to say something that I'm sure would be very sweet and sincere, but I cut him off before he could speak.

"You're too much fun to make fun of when you do or say stupid things all the time." I smiled broadly to go along with my words.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Whatever."

"Hurry up city boy, before it gets too dark to get a fire started and you freeze." He walked off, ignoring my comment.

When he came back with wood it was close to time for the sunset. "What happened? Did you get lost or something?"

"Luckily, no. There's just no wood around here." I saw his face turn slightly red and knew that he had, in fact, gotten lost.

We both started to fire with little well aimed sparks. Before I could even appreciate a job well done, all of the airbender kids were out surrounding the fire.

"Hey Korra, did you start the fire? How did you make a fire? Did you and Mako make it together? What are you doing out here? Are you going to kiss and run off into the sunset? Can we stay out here with you? Can we can we can we can we?"

Jinora stood silently off to the side, not speaking but giving me a small smile as if backing Ikki up. Meelo was already sitting next to the fire, staring at it and talking to it.

"Yes, you can stay, Meelo stop talking to the fire, Jinora can you go get something to roast? And invite Bolin and Tenzin and Lin and Pema and-"

"Yes, I get it, get everyone." She walked off slowly, heading towards the hut that we were all staying in.

I looked at Mako to see how he felt about the new people being invited. He shrugged in indifference.

I looked up to see Tenzin and Pema coming towards our little campsite with Pema holding a sleeping baby Rohan in her arms. Pema gave us a small smile while Tenzin just gave a small nod. Soon, everyone had gathered around the fire, roasting whatever we found that was able to be roasted.

There were my parents, Master Katara, Bolin, Mako, Asami, the airbender kids, Pema and Tenzin and Lin. We all talked and laughed while we waited for the sun to do its thing.

At one point, Mako wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him, smiling. When the sunset finally came, I got to watch it peacefully with everyone I loved around me. I knew that, no matter how long I was in the city, I would always remember this southern water tribe sunset.


End file.
